


”Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

by softjikookie



Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it means they are dating, markson is a thing, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjikookie/pseuds/softjikookie
Summary: part three of my one hundred ways to say 'i love you' drabble series.





	”Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

Of course the one time you drag yourself to your best friend’s apartment, he ditches you to go see a movie that’s only playing for one night only with his boyfriend. You already know that he won’t be able to get in to see the movie because he decided to go last minute. Luckily, he said that you can stay the night and raid the food along with whatever medicine that he has. 

“I swear I’m going to kill him one of these days,” You groan, the pounding in your head increasing. You have a slight cold, well that’s an understatement…a huge one. Everything hurts, if it’s not your body aching, it’s the pounding in your head and if it’s not that then it’s the soreness of your throat. You can barely talk as it is since you’re starting to loose your voice. Complaining isn’t helping you much either. 

You slam the bottle of water onto the counter as a wave nausea washes over you, causing you to cover your mouth and make your way to that bathroom as fast as possible. You make it just in time to slam the toilet seat up and let the contents in your stomach go. 

After you finished with that, you searched through the drawers in Jackson’s bathroom for a tooth brush. “That movie better be worth it.” 

You don’t blame Jackson for deciding to go out with Mark to see a movie. It’s a rare chance that they’re home and have the time to go out together. You would have done the same but if it comes out that the movie was terrible, Jackson better hide. 

Leaving the bathroom after successfully finding a toothbrush and brushing your teeth, you head back to the kitchen. You massage your throat, it feeling worse than before. 

“I figured those were your shoes by the door,” 

You jump, swiftly turning yourself around but regretting it almost immediately. You feel lightheaded and dizzy, causing you to stumble and Jackson’s ‘roommate’ to catch you before you fell into him. The dark  
haired man might as well be Jackson’s roommate since he’s always over here and staying in the guest room. “You have a fever.” 

He states, pressing his hand to your forehead as he leads you to the dining table to sit. He doesn’t say anything else, he just walks back into the kitchen. You lie your head onto the cool glass of the table, feeling a tiny bit of relief. You don’t even know how you managed to make it to Jackson’s apartment safely. 

_“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”_

A steaming mug of something is placed onto the table in front of you. You sit up, staring at Jackson’s best friend warily as you wrap your hand around the handle of the mug. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. After you finish drinking that, head to the guest room so you can rest. Sleeping on a sofa is not the best way to get over a cold.” He walks off before you can say anything and you guess it’s so you can’t protest.

Even if you’re not feeling well,Youngjae kept you company the whole night. He made sure you didn’t need anything, made sure you had enough blankets and pillows, ignored your protests of you say you are in his room. He stayed up and watched movies with you, and when you just could not just fall asleep, he sang for you. 

And of course when you felt better and he came down with the cold you gave him, you returned the favor.  


**Author's Note:**

> the list for my drabble series is [here](https://softjikookie.tumblr.com/post/163124604621/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you)! thanks for reading! x


End file.
